


Spooning Leads to Forking

by zimathan (skyteglad)



Series: Space Invaders NSFW [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut, These characters are both of age and are also the same age developmentally, Zim can form whatever junk he wants using his pak isn't that neat., don't even LOOK at me if you're looking for age gaps this is healthy relationships only!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyteglad/pseuds/zimathan
Summary: Zim and Dib have a nice lazy afternoon on the couch, and Zim gets spoiled a little bit.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), ZaDr - Relationship, Zim/Dib
Series: Space Invaders NSFW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Spooning Leads to Forking

**Author's Note:**

> Written by my fiance! <3 Note from him:
> 
> This is incredibly self indulgent porn, because I'm a sucker for sweet and loving things and I hope all of you are as well. It took me three weeks to write this and I have nothing to say for myself about that.

Lazy days were nice.  
This was the only thought in Dib Membrane's head as he looped his arms tighter around his boyfriend, nuzzling his face into smooth green skin and smiling at the feather light brush of antennae against his cheeks. Zim fit so well here, tucked up under his chin and nestled against the curve of his chest as they lay together on the couch. Spooning him was as easy as matching puzzle pieces, right down to the way his pak settled nicely under the human's ribs, and for a moment Dib mused that they'd practically been made for each other with how well they fit. He sighed at the comfort of it all, smiling gently and resting his chin on Zim's head to better see whatever tv show they'd managed to end up landing on. Neither of them cared much for most of the things television had to offer, but binge watching a show made for excellent background noise while they laid around and cuddled all day. Not to mention it was usually a pretty solid distraction for Gir, though the little robot had bailed on them in the mid afternoon to go play with Minimoose in the yard. The moose minion was an absolute blessing, always willing to be babysitter when Zim and Dib needed some time alone with each other, they'd have to be sure to reward him handsomely in Twinkies later.

Now the afternoon was trickling into evening, as evidenced by the steadily darkening orange light that poured in across the floor from the house's oddly shaped windows. It turned the pinks of the room into burgundies, slowly creeping further towards purples as the sun fell beyond the horizon. Combined with the strange layout of the distinctly alien home, it made for a very surreal, soothing feeling that left Dib hazily wondering how he was lucky enough to have ended up here.  
Shit. He'd lost track of the show again.  
**"What are we watching, again?"**  
He murmured the question, letting it break the quiet of the room before he had the chance to get sleepy. He didn't _want_ to get drowsy yet, it was far too early in the evening to tap out on his boyfriend just because he got a little too comfortable. Zim's antennae flicked, seemingly a bit startled by the sudden noise before he responded.  
**"You have been lying here the whole time, Dib-smelly, just as long as I have been. Should you not know by now which of your pitiful Earth shows we have been marathoning?"**  
He seemed to be trying to pretend that he was annoyed, but the amusement in his voice was clear to anyone who knew him well. The human just snorted, playfully rolling his eyes and dropping his face against the top of the irken's head again. Fuck TV, who needs it anyway.  
**"Mm, sorry, can't say I've been paying attention really. I've had some better things to focus on."**  
He emphasized his blatant flirt by tightening his arms again and pressing a light kiss to the top of Zim's skull. This earned him a dusting of bright blue blush and a few utterly incoherent grumbles from the alien; still clinging to the effort of pretending to be irritated even as he snuggled closer and laid one clawed hand over Dib's own. It was endearing. _Everything_ about Zim was endearing, and for the billionth time today the human felt his heart swell with affection towards the other. God, he really was well and truly in it, huh? Smitten with every little thing about the irken, from his rich fuchsia eyes to his sharp but gentle claws to his laugh- the real one, not just the maniacal world eater cackle- to his voice; every tiny trait made Dib feel like he could just melt on the spot. It was disgustingly sappy and also he wanted to feel it forever.

...Yeah, focusing on things that were not Zim was apparently not going to happen.

Finally surrendering on the concept of actually paying mind to the television, Dib went ahead and committed his entire focus to the one thing that could hold it. This wasn’t incredibly unusual, television was sub-par on a good day and no amount of time together could erase the marvelous wonder of dating an alien. By now it was routine for Dib to tune out of a show in favor of lifting Zim’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, watching in fascination as the claws flexed in response. His hand was cool and surprisingly soft, kept that way from wearing gloves so often- though Dib never tired of seeing him without them. From there he drifted his hand up the irken’s arm, feeling the strength of it and tracing the line of his shoulder all the way to where his pak poked from the same hole they’d cut into all of his shirts. The electronic thrummed gently under his hand; a million tiny machinations inside toiling away to keep Zim alive and well. The human traced the panels he could reach with a curious sort of reverence, amber eyes bright with loving interest though he’d seen it all a thousand times before.

Zim, for his part, seemed content to allow the examination. He was pretending to still be invested in the television, but it wasn’t hard to notice that his interest in the absurd, poorly-written plot was waning as he was admired. He’d shifted to allow better access to his pak, flashing occasional glances back toward his boyfriend and smiling slightly at the adoring expression the human wore. For all of his grumpy flustering, both of them knew that he loved the attention.

He deserved so much attention, he deserved to be doted on, even for just a bit.  
...That gave Dib an idea, actually.  
Slowly, the human slid his wandering hand up from Zim’s pak to his side, nudging the irken’s purple t-shirt up and resting his hand on exposed skin. The touch was careful, paired with a questioning glance to check for discomfort. Zim said nothing, but he did shift into the contact, silently giving his permission. Dib grinned at that, pressing another kiss to the top of his partner’s head and catching a glimpse of a smile as the alien kept pretending to care about television. It was going to take more than that to get him to stop staring at the screen, apparently. 

Still looking out for any signs of protest, Dib wriggled a bit in an effort to ease himself down. He didn’t need to get far, and with Zim subtly adjusting to allow him the human was quickly level with his boyfriend’s face- which was immediately peppered with kisses. Dib’s lips spared nothing in their onslaught, leaving affectionate little smooches over cheek and jaw and everything else he could reach. He only hesitated for a heartbeat before moving down to the irken’s neck and giving it the same treatment. The kisses there were slower, tender and purposeful, and finally Zim gave a response in the form of a contented sigh. Brown eyes flicked up, searching for some sort of feedback only to see that the irken’s eyes had drifted shut. His face was still dusted in that pretty cobalt, the beginnings of a purr rumbling in his chest as slightly toothier kisses were pressed to the side of his throat just under his jawline.  
This, much like the curious little examination, was not unusual. Done enough times for Dib to know every spot that made Zim relax against him and quietly chirp in approval. It was nice, intimate and cozy and loving as the arm that was still looped around the irken tightened in a sort of hug. But as wonderful as this was, the human had something new in mind. Something a bit less familiar.

Now, they’d had sex before, but only a couple of times thus far. They’d been together for well over a year now, passing Dib’s nineteenth birthday as a couple, but Zim had spent much of that time uncertain of his willingness to try out the sexual side of things. Only recently had the irken approached with the request to give it a shot, and so far it had been going well! Clumsy as expected, but incredibly intimate and pleasant and well worth the wait. It was still a new part to their relationship, still on a learning curve, and with the fresh idea in his head, Dib was itching to try something new; to expand their horizons a little bit.  
Zim deserved to be doted on, deserved to be spoiled with something just for him, and the human wanted to deliver.  
So, the idle hand on Zim's side started to move, staying under his shirt and moving to ghost over his stomach. It paused there for the moment, resting just over the waistline of the irken's pants as more kisses were peppered along his neck, followed by a soft bite. That definitely got his attention, pink eyes cracking open to look curiously at the human, who smiled back in response.  
**"You okay if we go a little further today? I've got something I wanna try, but only if you're down for it. You can back out anytime too if you need, no pressure."**  
The question was murmured, followed by Dib lightly nuzzling into his partner's jaw and awaiting his answer. It didn't take long for Zim to decide, only needing a couple of seconds to mull it over before he grinned and nodded.  
**"Zim will allow this idea of yours with great expectations, Dib-thing, and assures you that should there be discomfort you shall know immediately."**  
Yeah. Okay. That's fair. He’d never really been the type to stay quiet about anything that bothered him, which was reassuring in times like this.

With satisfactory consent obtained, Dib grinned and went back to his work. The kisses against Zim's neck were rougher now, with teeth and suction against sensitive spots that left tidy hickies in their wake. Almost immediately the irken was purring again, tilting his head to allow the little marks wherever Dib's mouth could reach. The ministrations were only broken up by muttered praises, a pause slipping in after every few kisses to make room for words.  
**"You're so amazing, Zim. Pretty and wonderful and brilliant...”**  
Each compliment earned a tiny response- a flick of antennae, a slight hitch in breath, proving that they were doing their job and making Dib grin. As he continued with his biting and sucking, the human let his hand wander again; first just aimlessly, affectionately petting the skin of Zim's chest and stomach, but eventually drifting back down to his waistline. Cautious and ever-observant, he kept an eye on his partner as he pushed his pants and underwear down, exposing him. Zim merely hummed, leaning his hips forward into the contact. That was more than enough encouragement for Dib, as he slowly rubbed his thumb over the newly exposed hip, murmuring further to the irken.  
**"Make whatever you want and I'll work with it, okay? Whatever would feel best for you right now."**  
This caused another moment of silent thought, filled only by Dib pressing light kisses against the blue bruises he'd just left behind. Before too long however, Zim's pak started up a soft whirring, working hard to create whatever had been deemed most suitable for the request. The smooth, uninterrupted skin between the irken's legs began to change, forming and shifting into something else. It didn't take long, it never did, and within just a moment or two there was a damp, sheath-like slit resting there. It would seem all the praise and attention to his neck had well and truly gotten Zim's motor running, however, as before Dib could even touch him a twitching, tapered, dark magenta cock had begun to slip free from the sheath, already prepped and slick with fluid.  
Oh, he could _definitely_ work with that.

With consent established and permission given, the human was more than eager to get his idea going. No sooner had the genital finished forming than the previously aimless, exploring hand moved down to lightly ghost a touch across the tip, earning a soft sigh from Zim. Encouraged, Dib took the end of the dark pink member in his hand and massaged it, stroking his fingers along the underside to try and coax it the rest of the way from its sheath. This was a resounding success, as little by little more of the long, narrow member slid out and into Dib's waiting hand, revealing a few gentle ridges that gave it an almost segmented look. By now it was enough for Dib to actually wrap his fingers around, and well lubricated enough for him to start moving in slow, languid pumps; halfway between prepping his boyfriend and teasing him The reception to this was wildly positive, with Zim relaxing against him and giving a soft hum of pleasure. Still, the human was nothing if not thorough, and after a few seconds he elected to double check.  
**"This okay? You doing alright?"**  
Zim, seeming a little surprised by the question, twitched his antennae and nodded- quickly following it up with the verbal communication he knew was needed.  
**"Yes, yes my Dib. Thus far your idea has proven- ah- beyond satisfactory.. Zim commands you continue, if you still desire.."**  
Soothed of his anxieties, and definitely still desiring, Dib merely nodded his agreement and returned his focus to creating a rhythm, tracing the ridge of each little segment experimentally as he stroked and reveling in the way it made his partner's breath hitch. Keeping with the trend he’d started with his kisses, he laced every touch with compliments, murmuring rusty praises as he rested his chin on Zim's narrow shoulder.  
**”Wow.. you’re breathtaking. How did I get so lucky with you, huh? You're so stunning.."**  
Zim, to his credit, was showing more patience than normal, as well as clearly trying to keep quiet. Only short gasps of breath gave him away, heated eyes glancing down every so often to watch the show between his legs before darting away again. As much as he was trying to remain composed, however, he could only hold out for so long. The irken had never been known for his patience, and after a couple of minutes of these steady movements his hips began to twitch, bucking slightly with each stroke in an effort to get more friction.  
On another day, Dib might have been tempted to draw out his teasing. Maybe keep up the terribly slow pace and see what kind of response he could get, but this in particular was meant to dote on the alien, to spoil him like he deserved and give him what he wanted. So with a gentle kiss to the top of his partner's shoulder, the human obliged and picked up the pace. With each stroke he ran his fingers over the little ridges, tracing every sensitive place he'd found and running his thumb over the narrow tip in a way that made a shiver run down Zim's spine. Whenever he could catch his breath he peppered in those same sweet praises, each one framed with more kisses and nibbles and adoring attention.  
**"God you're beautiful. You deserve so much, Zim, I want to give it to you. I love you."**  
The unending onslaught of sensation had Zim starting to come apart, whining occasionally and biting his lip. His eyes had narrowed, a little hazy with pleasure, and slowly his hand reached back to clutch at Dib's sleeve. At some point his pants had been kicked the rest of the way off, one of his legs moving between Dib's own and resting there in an effort to open wider for more touching. The human took the invitation and shifted his hold to more firmly grasp Zim's member, feeling grateful for the natural lubrication that dripped down the shaft and let him keep up his quick rhythm. It seemed he was doing pretty good, enough to earn a few breathless noises and hip twitches, but... Dib wanted to do more, do better and get more out of his boyfriend. He just had to try a little harder, is all- and he was curious about what else he could do with what he was working with. It hadn't only been the tapered member that had formed down there, there'd also been the slit just below...With his interest getting the better of him, he slowed his hand- earning a protesting keen from Zim- and let two of his fingers drift down to press experimentally against the soaking sheath at the base of Zim's cock.

The reaction was intense and immediate.  
Zim jolted, a breathless whimper tearing out of him and his antennae falling flat against his skull. For a moment Dib was almost afraid he'd caused pain, pausing to shoot a worried glance to his partner, but before he could even open his mouth to ask the irken's hips pressed forward in a desperate search for more contact, his voice cracking a little as he stammered out a command.  
**"C-continue there! Keep touching there, _please_."**  
Oh, so that was pretty nice then, huh? That made sense. It seemed...kind of familiar. Still alien, but with definite similarities to Dib's own equipment. Working off of that guess he tried stroking it, sliding his fingers back and forth against the folds of the slit. In response, Zim ground his hips down, pushing against the human's hand with a low moan. The message was loud and clear, and Dib heeded it quickly, letting his free hand slide down from its position on Zim's belly to wrap firmly around his member while the dominant hand trailed down to massage the sensitive folds of his sheath. The lubrication was enough that he slipped inside slightly, fingertips pressing against smooth internal walls, and Zim practically keened at the sensation. His claws tightened on Dib's sleeve,and in return the human hugged him closer and quickened his rubbing. His main focus was the sheath now, fingers seeking out any spot that made Zim shiver and gasp and pressing into them eagerly. Jerking him off wasn't necessary anymore, as the irken had taken over, bucking his hips into Dib's hand with increasing fervor. All the human had to do was keep one hand there, curled for Zim to thrust into while the other worked away at the dripping slit beneath. By now he was more than a little breathless himself over the whole display. It was undeniably hot, almost _unbearably_ so, and all he could think was that he wanted to bring his beloved over the edge and make him see stars in a way space could never offer.

 **"You're so perfect, so fucking perfect. I love you so much."**  
His voice was rough as he spoke, words grating out of his throat thick with lust and affection.  
**"You're doing amazing, my brave, smart, incredible irken. _My_ Zim. And I'm all yours too, all yours..."**  
Each little compliment, each bit of praise earned more noise from Zim, every breath punctuated with whimpers or soft groans. The hand that wasn't clinging to Dib was gripping onto the couch cushions like he might fly apart if he didn't hang on, his legs starting to tremble and his thrusts quickening. It was just so _much_ , between the sweet words of adoration and the exploring fingers that hunted for every good spot and the hand that just let him grind and hump as he pleased, there was _so much_ and all of it was good. Overwhelmingly good. He shook with it, the claws on Dib's sleeve curling into a fist and his movements turning erratic as he chased the feeling. The tense coil of an orgasm was beginning to curl in his abdomen, and the human caught onto this quickly. Encouraged, he pressed a few more toothy kisses to his alien's shoulder, doubling down his efforts. His searching fingers pressed into the wet folds of the sheath, rubbing and stroking and sliding a bit deeper inside. His praises were unending, trying to coax the irken to his finish, not letting him go a second without hearing how beautiful, brilliant, astounding, he was. Though as they went on it mostly devolved into a chant of "I love you"s, which proved to be just as effective. It was working, all of it was working, drawing Zim closer to the edge with every heartbeat. His whines and pants had turned into words now, an ongoing mantra of his human's name as he barreled toward his climax.  
**"Oh, Dib, Dib I- ah!"**  
It was a particularly good twist of the digits inside him that took him to the brink, his hips stuttered once, twice, a choked cry tearing out of him as he drove his final thrust to the hilt and spilled into Dib's hand. His vision went white, head falling back against Dib as the tingling warmth spread out and singed through every nerve of his body. Dib, for his part, slowed his movements to a steady, easy pattern, dragging out the pleasure for as long as he could. He kept up the ministrations as the irken shuddered in his arms, letting him ride it out until he finally went slack. Only then did he relent, pulling his hands back from the quickly retreating member and wiping them off on the nearest fabric, including his pants leg. Well, he'd been planning on tossing them in the laundry tonight anyway. 

While Dib was trying to make his hands just a little less gross, Zim had rolled to face him, pushing his head against the humans chest and gripping onto his shirt. Within seconds he'd been wrapped in a hug, loving arms cradling him close as he trembled in the afterglow. A few murmured affections were dusted upon him, punctuated by a soft kiss to his head that earned a sigh. One his breath had finally steadied again he slowly tilted his head up, fixing raspberry eyes on his partner and promptly getting a soft kiss planted on his lips. He'd resumed his purring now, satisfied and comfortable as he came down from his high.  
**"Mm..I will have to let you try out new ideas more often, if they're going to be like _that._ "**  
The irken's voice was warm, wrapped in humor and lazy affection. Dib laughed lightly, snuggling him close.  
**"I'll have to come up with more ideas to try if you're going to respond to them so well! Though you won't hear me complaining anytime you uh, want to do that one again, it wasn't just a one time deal."**  
Zim hummed at that, pushing his head up under his human's chin in a manner not unlike a cat.  
**"Good, I believe I may take you up on that..."**  
He paused for a moment, clearly turning something over in his head. Dib had long since learned when to tell when the irken had something he wanted to say, and after a few moments of silence ticked by he slowly prompted, giving Zim a little nudge.  
**"What're you thinking? You always chew your lip like that when you've got something on your mind."**  
The quiet was ongoing for a minute more, paired with a sudden, intensely searching look from the little alien. He scanned Dib's face as though scrutinizing it, and the human could only wait in mild concern to learn what exactly he was being stared at for. Eventually, Zim seemed to gather his nerve, speaking in a voice that held an uncharacteristic amount of vulnerability, nervous and unsure.  
**"Did... you mean everything you said, during that? All those nice things about me?"**  
He sounded so fretful despite his best efforts to hide it, as though the answer could rock his whole world. It melted Dib's heart, and he promptly pulled his boyfriend in closer, rubbing his back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.  
**"Of course I did."** His tone held no uncertainty, and he could feel the way Zim relaxed slightly at that. **"I mean every good thing I ever say about you. You're the love of my life, why wouldn't I?"**  
Not wanting that to be answered literally by some self-deprecating statement, he quickly trucked on, taking on a joking tone.  
**"Besides, I'd have to be blind to not think you're beautiful when you cu-"**  
**"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!"** Zim interjected, waving his hand to cut off the rest of that sentence. He looked thoroughly flustered, lit up like a blue Christmas bulb, but nonetheless he nuzzled back up into Dib's neck, pleased in spite of the teasing.The human chuckled, taking the alien's hand in his own and gently playing with his fingers.  
**"..Really though. I meant all of it. You are..all of those things to me Brilliant, gorgeous, amazing...I adore you, every part of you."**  
Zim seemed satisfied with that answer, purring gently against his chest and letting his eyes narrow in comfort. The cozy silence went on for another handful of minutes, broken only by the murmuring of the still-playing TV until Zim elected to speak once more.  
**"I love you too, you know."**  
The words were little more than a murmur, but Dib still caught them. He did know, actually, but that didn't stop his heart from skipping upon hearing it again.  
**"I know. And I love you. Always.  
....Should you put your pants back on? Gir's going to come back in for dinner soon and we might should be a little less....yeah."**  
Not that Gir was likely to understand what had happened. Or...maybe he would, it was hard to tell what he knew and what he didn't. But it was the principle of the thing! Zim flicked an antenna, curling up a bit and letting his eyes drift shut as he soaked up the human's warmth.  
**"Mm, five more minutes, Dib-smell."**  
He got an incredulous look for that, Dib staring down at him with a raised eyebrow. After a moment though, he sighed and shook his head, reaching to drag a blanket off the back of the couch and cover them even as Zim's breathing deepened and steadied, proving that he was dozing off. Briefly the teen weighed his options, before finally shrugging and nestling down beside his boyfriend, savoring the warmth and idly staring at the television.  
A blanket would just have to be enough cover for now.


End file.
